


You have me

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: How Mera and Diana came to know each other and how they finally get together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [webofdreams89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/gifts).



> This is based off Bombshells issue #9 and it's for my friend and ever lasting beta, Kelley (as a v v belated Christmas gift). I hope you like it!

Diana could still remember the first time she laid eyes on Mera. The sand beneath her feet had been soft and the wind rustled her hair in front of her face. She’d stopped, basking in the moment of calmness as she sat down on the sand. With the sun beating down on her face, she contemplated how nice it was to finally have a free moment to herself.

She’d been young, back then, and her training had been far stricter. Episteme and Techne often took care of it, teaching her the ways to handle different weapons, but also how to handle herself without them. Sometimes, though very few, her mother would join them as well. Mostly Queen Hippolyta would supervise her training, but rarely Diana got the chance to spar with her, a great honor the Queen granted only to a handful of skilled warriors.

Resting back on her palms, she’d squinted as her eyes spotted a red mane emerging from the water, only to sink in once more. Frowning, she stood up and walked closer to the shore and when she didn’t see the red hair come out of the water once more, she dived in.

The water was cold against her skin but she kept on, ignoring her discomfort for the sake of a stranger as her strong body carried her on.

She found her, a woman that couldn’t have been much older than Diana herself, and instantly became worried when she didn’t see her struggling. Without thinking she took the woman in her arms and swimming back to the beach.

Though Diana wasn’t aware of it, Mera was watching her as they set foot on land, and she let herself be carried with an amused look in her eyes. Diana laid her down gently on the sand, unaware that the redhead was conscious and moved Mera’s hair away from her face, a look of concern but also determination lacing her features, she wouldn’t let this woman perish.

Mera couldn’t help but burst out in laughter, which became even louder at Diana’s confused look.

(Admittedly, Mera had been stuck a little breathless, and not just because she’d been laughing.)

After that they both became very good friends, and it wasn’t rare for Mera to be seen wandering about Paradise Island with the Princess at her side.

So, it wasn’t too weird when Mera emerged from the sea, her dolphins squealing happily when she stepped out of the carriage. Diana smiled at the sight of her. She hadn’t seen her in too long, busy with Steve Trevor and a war that was going to affect them all if they didn’t do anything to put a stop to it.

Diana starts filling Mera in on everything the mortal had told her, the redhead watching her attentively.

“You would go,” Mera states. “You would join their war.”

“I would do the right thing,” Diana growls, “I cannot sit idle, awaiting the next blow…” She clenches her fists and takes a deep, calming breath. “I would not be indifferent to the suffering of strangers.”

And this, Mera knows, is the part of Diana she loves the most, the part she’s the most weak for: Diana’s need to protect, her eagerness for justice.

She nods, so they make a plan.

 

-

 

“Your crown and gauntlets,” Mera notes, “They are different. More beautiful, but, I think, heavier. Are they gifts?”

“Responsibilities,” Diana responds. “Debts I will have to pay.”

Mera nods, not questioning her any further. She knows enough about the Amazons’ ways to understand what Diana means.

Looking forward once more, she sighs, wishing she could help ease Diana’s worries and burdens and debts.

 

-

 

Diana is talking with Steve Trevor about constellations. They sit calmly on the carriage staring at the sky and, for a moment, looking like they have not a single worry. Diana’s smile is carefree and bright, and it makes something stir in the pit of Mera’s stomach. Something else tugs at her chest, though, because she is painfully aware she’s not the one who put that smile on her face.

“We used to talk about the stars, too,” Mera says after the mortal has fallen sleep, “We’d stay up all night looking at them, do you remember?” It’s said with a fond, yet nostalgic smile on her face.

“I remember,” Diana states, smiling back at her as well. “I miss those times.”

“So do I.”

They’d both been young then, laying on the sand and staring up at the endless sky, pretending to be cold so they’d have an excuse to press close to each other.

“You like him.” Mera says, breaking Diana out of her thoughts.

“Mera,” Diana shakes her head, “We just abducted a prisoner, plundered the treasures of my people, and ran away from out homelands.”

“You ran away. _I_ have no prospects,” she laughs. “And you’re sweet on him.” And then, in a lower voice, “Which is all very well for him, since he looks like something that washed in at low tide.”

Diana can detect a hint of something (jealousy?) in Mera’s words, but she decides to dwell on that later. Now is not the time for foolish hope.

“He is sick, sick in his soul. He has seen too much war,” Diana argues, glancing at Mera briefly. “Sick creatures must be indulged.”

“Galaneia would say sick creatures must be put down.”

“I am not Galaneia.” She raises her voice, “I am not Galaneia, Techne, Episteme or even my mother the Queen… I am myself.” Diana pauses. “I have to find out what that means.”

“I wish I had someone to love me half as much as you love whatever fate you think you’re leading us towards, Diana.” Mera says, _and I wish you loved me as much_ , she doesn’t. “Such a love, worth living for…” She trails off, looking at Diana with a hint of hope and despair in her eyes.

And the Princess looks back at her, with that same devotion and determination she had that first day they met.

“You have me,” Diana confesses bluntly. “You have me to love you, and I do.”

Staring at Mera’s lips, she brushes back a red strand of hair behind Mera's ear as she starts to lean in.

And then, everything is red.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna note that this ends when they're attacked by a war tank in issue #9.


End file.
